User blog:Uncanny X-Factor/Banished (Multiverse)
Hey there everybody. It's Next X-Man again, with one of my favorite projects ever created. It's my original take on the Exiles. (If you don't know what the Exiles are, go here, and never show your face to me again. Kidding, of course, but they really are worth knowing, it was a great title and concept. Anyways, once they hit Vol 2, the title kind of hit a wall. So I took matters into my own hands. And those who were Exiles... are now Banished. So the idea of the team is basically the Timebroker gets sick of the Exiles, and sends them home. Then he pulls 6 entirely new characters for his new team of the Exiles (which I call the Banished). Same premise, basically everything's the same except for the Banished, Weapon eXiles (my own version of the Weapon X team), and the realities they visit. So, the members of the team run as follows... *''Magi:'' though little is known about her, she was an X-Man and a friend of Wolverine before, after M-Day, becoming Dr. Strange's apprentice and the Sorcerer Supreme. About 20 issues into the comic, we learn she is an alternate Jubilee. *''Victor:'' an alternate kid Doctor Doom who is working on minor armor and sorcery, and has just lost his mom. We know nothing of his reality. *''Silver Spider:'' an alternate son of Spider-Man and Silver Sable, from a reality filled with the offspring of super-heroes. *''the Fantastic:'' an alternate Super-Skrull who got his powers as the Fantastic Four did. He joined a SHIELD-led Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy division. *''Commissar Wagner:'' Member of a Communist world, Nightcrawler received the Super-Soldier Serum and trains German super-soldiers for a living. *''Marshall LeBeau:'' A member of Napoleon's personal guard, Gambit just discovered his powers in a world where Napoleon won his war. *''Techno:'' An alternate Forge who creates an armored cybernetic shell with his powers that rivals that of Iron Man. He's also got some people in the armor besides himself that he needs to free... *''Claw:'' After Wolverine was overcome by a Brood, he joined Quicksilver's Brotherhood. *''Thorpool:'' Deadpool wields Mjolnir in a world where the X-Men are a corrupted mutant advocating force. He is an Avenger. *''Carnage:'' Early in his career, Peter started stealing his enemies' technology after defeating them, but it caused him to become more and more insane. He's an Avenger, but may doom his world. *''Phoenix:'' She comes from an alternate world where the X-Men split into 3 parts in Schism: Cyclops' side, Wolverine's side, and all of the women. *''Devil:'' After killing Kingpin, he took his place to avoid jail time, while still maintaining his Daredevil persona. So, I'd love to know what you guys think. I'm going to add this project no matter the feedback, but all feedback is welcomed. This will include vast expansion of each world the Banished come from, each one they go to, not to mention the comics series. Oh yes, and I'm taking ideas for mission worlds if anyone has any. If this seems to have a decent audience in the blogs, I'll keep adding blogs, if not, I'll only add pages. Thanks for reading, and as always, stay tuned. Category:Blog posts